Is this really happening?
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: Red knew this would happen. Team Rocket has taken over the regions, Kanto and Johto. The elderly dexholders are escaping and showing rebellion to the leaders. Soon, an army in hoenn will fight team rocket. The pokedex holders will be united, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Red stared at the people in Pallet town. There wasn't any laughter and pokemon chirping anymore. Now, all he could hear was begging and sobbing.

"Let's go Red, we got to escape before we get caught again," said the serious Green.

"I just feel like we are abandoning them and the city," Red whispered.

"But we are coming back, prepared with an army to attack," Green replied dragging Red. They had secret underground passage to get to the pokedex holders base. They are the only kids to escape Team Rocket's hands. Red and Green entered the room with a camera in their hands. A pretty brunette hair teen came up to them.

"Thank goodness you came back safely!" Blue cried. "Did you guys catch a picture or record them?"

They nodded, handing it to her. " Good, now Hoenn people could get prepare Team Rocket by knowing how ugly their clothes look," Gold said, a dark hair boy.

" I know look at them, I would rather be a slave then caught wearing those gray uniforms!" Blue said. They both snickered.

"It's time to plan you guys, stop fooling around," Crystal barked.

"Come on super serious gal! If you have too much stress, we can't win," Gold objected. That was a wrong choice. He had a bruised ankle after the comment.

"Where's Silver and Yellow?" Red asked, noticing the bright yellow haired girl and a glaring boy is missing.

"They went to their place to have a final look before we leave to Hoenn," Blue answered.

"Are you crazy pesky woman?! Team Rocket's maniacs are swarming around that place. We are the runaways here!" Green bellowed.

"Don't worry, they will be safe," Blue answered.

"Uh they have been gone for an hour," Crystal spoke quietly. They all gasp. Blue tried to look calm.

"Probably to meet a relative or something,"

"That's it, I'm going after them," Green and Red said as they marched to the passage to Virdian Forest. They bumped into Silver, who looked beaten up.

" Oh my gosh! Silver!" Blue cried as she got a wet towel for him.

"How many times have we told you to leave the goons alone until it is the invasion?" Crystal scolded.

" Couldn't… resist… Yellow…. Uncle… safe…but…hi…ding…" Silver muttered as he fainted.

"Rest for a while Silver," Gold whispered. Without thinking, Gold rushed outside to search for Yellow. Red and Green came afte him.

When I see her, I will snatch her and never let go, though Red and Gold. They fear for the loss of another precious friend. Green tried to be calm and not to panic, which is not Green. As they finished walking the grey pathway to Virdian Forest, they quickly hid behind a bush. Green was counting guards swarming around the forest.

"They are 25 of them right now," Green whispered.

"How much did giovanni recruit?" Red asked angrily.

"Shhh! They are coming this way!" Gold shushed them. They heard footsteps coming their way. The three trainers froze. The footsteps stopped, but continued.

"I found them," the owner of the footsteps mumbled.

"Caught," Green said as he surprise attack the person. Red and Gold follow his lead and took out thier pokemon. Pika, Altaro, and Charizard was about to released their power, but stopped. There was a laughing, yellow beauty and a man with a scared look in his face.

"Relax guys, it's me," Yellow said as she hid with them and her uncle.

"We could have injured you!" Gold scolded.

"Let's go!" Red said as he grabbed Yellow's arm and Green holding the other and raced down to their base.

"You are late!" Blue said as they entered.

"And you are in trouble," both Yellow's uncle and Gold said to Yellow.

"what did I do?" yellow squeaked.

"You could have leave me there," her uncle said while Gold asnwered,"You should have called us,"

"Enought, they are safe, we have to go to the professor at hoenn to prepare a rebellion to Team Rocket." Crystal ordered.

"There is a boat waiting," Blue said.

"Let's go then," Red said.

The pokedex holders pack their bags for their journey, this time, with no clue what's after them.

A little messed up, but this is my first one.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is the second chapter. I forgot to add the "couples" thing here. There will be some couples that I enjoy. Just bear with it if you guys don't like the shipping or couple. It's a mixture with some cracks, but will be dramatic. Okay Green, I want you to say it.

Green: What?! Why me?

Me: Cause you are my favorite! ^_^

Green: Yeah right, you keep blabbing about Ruby and Platinum.

Me: Just do the job, will ya! *grabs a stick*

Green: She doesn't own Pokemon Adventures. The end.

The pokemon dexholders sneak their way to the reserved boat.

" The goons are gone in their break," Blue muttered.

"They don't deserve a break," Silver mumbled.

They met with a friendly woman, who is familiar to Green.

"Daisy! You're safe!" Green exclaimed.

"Yes I am, Green, go to the boat quickly, you are needed for the army of pokemon and humans," Daisy answered.

As they got on the boat, Daisy and Yellow's Uncle stayed behind.

"Why aren't you coming?" Red asked.

"We will be spies for now on," they answered.

Green was about to protest, but Daisy hugged him, and cut the rope of the boat.

"Go now," she whispered to Green, "I'll be safe," Green looked away, but headed toward the ship.

"Who was that gal?" Gold asked.

" My sister you moron!" Green yelled as he punched him.

"Ouch! Just saying she was cute… Wait your sister?! How come you guys have pretty sisters!?" Gold exclaimed. Silver, Crystal, and Green were now glaring at him.

"Our regions are in the hands of idiots and you are still a pervert!" Crystal shouted.

"Hey, I know we can get them back. We defeated them before, we will do it again." Gold answered.

The four pokemone trainers looked around the huge ship. They waved at the fierce and detmerined catpain and his attendants. They really given us a fancy ship, all of them thought. A huge chandlier was hanging in the stairway. Pokemons like they never have seen before, was probably from Hoenn. They let their pokemons out to have som our with the new, unfamiliar pokemons. The table was also big, which means this will be a days trip.

"This will be the best part of the journey without escaping or fighting team rocket!" Gold exclaimed with joy.

"Whatever Gold," Green muttered. He noticed that Red, Blue, and Yellow were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where they?" Crystal asked.

"Probably Blue and Yellow are having a cat fight over Red or something," Gold snickered. They went to Blue's room, which had lots of noises. They put their ears at the door.

"We are not coming back again! We just left!" a voice that was probably Blue shouted.

"But Misty, Brock, and Erica missed the ride…" Red muttered.

"They weren't even supposed to be in here!"

"They helped us last time,"

"It's their fault for missing their chance!"

"They are my friends, and friends don't leave each other behind!"

"Friends don't cause trouble for each other!"

Green, Crystal, Silver, and even Gold were shock hearing them fight. They don't usually raise their voices at each other.

"Come one Red, is it because of poor Misty's confession?" Blue asked softly. A light voice gasped. It was probably Yellow's.

"Then Blue, we should go back, I don't want Misty feeling rejected,"

"Not that confession, I meant where she feels lonely," Blue huffed.

"Oh,"

"Besides Red, we will come back for them sooner or later, where we will fight back for the pokemons and the regions."

" Yeah and we could live peacefully again," Yellow added.

Red sighed, he knew no one could win a fight with a girl, especially like Blue.

"You win, as always," Red mumbled. Blue grinned.

"Okay it's settled," Gold said as he burst in. Yellow, Blue, and Red mouth opened shaped like an O.

"Were you listening?" Red asked.

"Yeah!" Gold said. Blue shrugged as she shoo everyone away from her room. She sighed.

**Blue**

Her life was perfect before team Rocket took power. They surprised attack the people, when the Pokedex holders were on a vacation. A vacation! She thought it was unfair, but everything was unfair.

She took out her pokemons and fed them. They looked at her with worry.

"Sorry guys, not in a good mood again," she told them. She lie down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Will they really beat the Team Rocket again? Are they strong enough? She shook away those thoughts when footsteps came to her door.

"The captain noted that the ship will sail to Hoenn in about 2 days,"

How was it? From now on, I will probably have some different povs. Next chapter will have Ruby and Sapphire! ^_^ The age of the seniors are 16, leaving Yellow 14 and the Johto trainers 13. Ruby and Sapphire are probably around 12? I am guessing and see ya! P.S There will be lots of Franticshipping since I love that shipping.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: It's been awhile…

Blue: WHERE WERE YOU? WE HAVE BEEN WAITING YOU IDIOT!

Me: ahem! What did you say Blue? Did you just call me an idiot?

Blue: Who else would I say?

Me: *grabs and eraser* I will erase that ugly face of yours!

Blue: Nooo! My face is too pretty to be erased :P

Me: Since I am very nice to you, you do the honors.

Blue: Okay, she doesn't own Pokemon Adventures.

Hoenn

"Hold up!" a boy with some fashion sense yelled after the energetic girl.

"They are coming Ruby! Our seniors! One of them is a champion and the other is a gym leader!" Sapphire squealed with joy!

Ruby sighed. "they are here for their region, Sapphire. It's been taken over to the cruel team rocket."

Sapphire huffed "I know,"

"Also, it's too early to be excited, they are coming tomorrow, not now," Ruby added. Sapphire grunted and continued to climb poles or trees. (I think she can climb poles if she could swing vines)

"I just can't believe that they asked us to help to take back the region," Sapphire whispered.

Ruby smiled, knowing this is like winning a lottery to Sapphire. "Of course, we are pokedex holders also."

**_At the boat_**

"I won again Gold, can we stop now," Silver grumbled.

"What! How can I lose again!?" Gold shouted as everyone cheered.

"Don't worry Gold, you are the one who stopped the mask ice," yellow reminded him. Gold grinned at her.

"Of course everyone owes me their lives, so I will give you some time to pay me," Gold said. Crystal kicked him, and scolded, "But our region was taken back to them!" Everyone was silent, shuddering the memory of fires and screams everywhere when they came back at the lost region.

All of them have one thought, how did team rocket come back with more power. Red, Blue, and Green defeated them long ago when they were kids. Now, they took over the whole region and defeated the gymleaders. The gym leaders are being imprisoned and the people living in the region are slaves. The pokedex holders were nothing to the team rocket because they are outnumbered. Even though the most powerful trainers defeat the masked ice and team rocket, doesn't mean they could withstand a hundred thousand team rocket did show rebellion towards team rocket even though they are mighty, and it did gave hope to the regions. The regions gave up resisting. So they agreed being a slave for their lives for sake.

"We will conquer them," Red said as clenched his fist.

"We have a well prepared army in Hoenn," Blue added joyfully. That brought everyone's spirit. Tomorrow is their day to see the army and be their leaders! They proved them that they are strong, stronger than them.

"Okay, now your turn is over Gold and Silver. Let us train,too," Green muttered.

"It wasn't even five minutes!" Gold whined.

Crystal scolded," It's your fault for being weak!" Gold glared at Crystal, but Crystal gave him her death glare, which overpowered his.

"Okay, but I get to choose who should battle who." Gold told them. They shrugged and continued training in the huge boat.

Hours later….

Green plopped down at the dining table. He was tired, as everyone else. They are quite competitive, even the younger ones.

"What would you like for your meal?" the waiter asked.

"I would like a medium rare steak with mashed potatoes and corn!" Blue answered cheerfully. Gold gasped.

"You shouldn't eat that much! You have to keep your nice, pretty body and be healthy!"

Crystal, Green, Red, and Blue glared at him. The servants and waiters were sweat dropping. Yellow tried to not to chuckle at the situation. Silver punched Gold and yelled," Stay away from her, Gold!"

"I should know my own diet Gold, since you told me what to do, I will do the exact opposite. May I also add some pumpkin pie and brownies for dessert?" Blue asked. Green narrowed his eyes on Blue, and shook his head disbelief.

"I will order some seafood salad, add some raisins please," Yellow said. Gold gasped once more.

"Yellow, you need to eat a little more. They give you a small plate for salad. You also need milk to grow. I don't want anyone to mistake you as their age like I did,"

Now everyone stared and glared at him. Yellow blushed and shuffled her seat while Crystal flicked Gold in the head, calling him an idiot.

"You don't have to be so rude Gold. So stop harassing Blue and Yellow. Leave them be," Crystal hissed. Gold wanted to protest, but only got a kick from her.

Everyone stuffed themselves, especially Blue and went to their room.

**_Green_**

Green was walking in circles, thinking. But what he was thinking was ridiculous. Blue. Not Blue herself, but her diet. And her pokemons is what he was also worried about. They were… tired and couldn't fight when he was battling Blue. Green slapped his face and decided to go to her room. Without knocking, he barged in her room.

"Eeek!" Blue cried as she hid behind her bed.

"Relax, it's me, Green," Green said, still shocked at himself at Blue's room.

"Green? What are you doing here?" Blue asked as she came out of her spot. "I thought it was Gold being perverted,"

Green just said what he thought he will never say in his life.

"I was worried about you,"

Blue's eyes were round. "Green, are you alright?"

"Of course I am okay, noisy woman!"

"That's the Green I know!"

"I can worry sometimes! You weren't acting like yourself today and your stomach could have exploded!"

"Never a day Green was this worried!" giggled Blue.

"Whatever, are you okay?" Green asked. Blue looked down.

"Just… I have this thing bothering me that not much people thought about," Blue answered.

"What is that?"

"What happens when we do conquer Team Rocket?"  
"We continue our normal life,"

"But this is our normal life! Defeating the enemy and train with friends is normal to us. Laugh with them and go one adventures with our pokemons. Will there be any more adventure after this? Will we ever see each other at the same time again? This is actually fun, Green"

Green was surprised. He never thought of that before. Green sat down with her on her bed. He doesn't know how to express feelings, but he will give it a try.

"There are lots of thing ahead of us Blue," he answered. Blue glanced at him with confusion.

"We are still growing with lots of twist and turns. No matter where you go, you are not alone. Life is an adventure, Blue. But there isn't always the best times in adventures, but there are the lots of them when we live." Green sputter the words out. He took a deep breathe. It's hard to talk a lot.

"Geez Green, does it kill you to talk?" Blue teased him, obviously that she was better.

"Maybe," Green said as he went toward the door.

"Thanks," Blue called as he went down the hallway.

Yep, the adventure is always going on, Green thought as he came to his room.

Okay… this is a long one. I know this seems Oldrivalshipping, but who knows. I just love Green and Blue. (They are my favorite characters besides Ruby and Pearl) This might be disappointing to some people, but this is a special chapter with actual romance. This story doesn't have much romance, but if you want one, I could have some chapters of it. The shippings are random. Anyway review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm back!

Ruby: Hello! You are early, is today special or something.

Me: *smiles* Yep and it keeps getting better… *a dark aura came out of nowhere*

Ruby:*notices the darkness* uh… I will say it and slowly walk away.

Ruby: She doesn't own Pokemon Adventures and I will make a run for it.*flees*

Me: Ruby~ I need a punching bag, please be one for me!

_**On the boat**_

"We are almost to our destination, it will take half an hour," the captain called them. The pokedex holders were packing their gears and started thanking the servants.

"Hoenn, I wonder what's it's like and if there is any good trainers," Red said to himself.

"Red, you could think about that after we fight Team Rocket," Blue said.

"Right,"

The groups split in two, in their region. The Kanto region had a meeting.

"Okay, I want to discuss this with you guys," Green started to say.

"Should I get Crystal, Gold, and Silver?" Yellow interrupted.

"Nah, it's okay," Green answered.

"So what's the big secret?" Blue said, jumping up and down.

"Well, I just got a letter from Giovanni himself," Green whispered.

"WHAT?!" Red shouted.

"Shhh!" Green shushed him.

"Okay, how, when, where, and why," Blue asked.

"Yesterday, at the dock, his pokemon gave it to me, and read the letter," Green replied, answering her questions. Yellow took the letter and read it out loud.

_Hello pokedex holders,_

_I know you fools are preparing an army for us. Beware when you come back. Because I just captured ho oh and Lugia. Your army can't defeat me, children. No matter how much trainers you can take, mine will have more. You people in __**my **__regions already surrendered to us, and joined the ultimate Team Rocket! Even your so called friends, the gym leaders. There is no possible way to defeat me, kids. But I have nothing against you, Silver. For you, my child, I love. But, you are one of them, and so you and I are enemies. When you come back, I won't hold back._

_ Team Rocket Leader Giovanni_

Blue gasped and Yellow set the letter down.

"What's your point, Green?" Red asked calmly.

"Points? I have more than points and reasons, Red. If Giovanni knows we have an army, the only conclusion is that there is a spy in our hands. Now because of that treacherous fool, our plan is now backfired. We have to change our plan," Green answered.

"None of us would ever do that!" Yellow exclaimed.

"I know, but what other reasons could there be?" Green asked.

"His pokemon!" Blue argued.

"But how can they translate it to their master?" Green challenged.

"They could have a camera," Blue fought back.

"True, but we would have catch a pokemon with a camera on its mouth," Green pointed out.

Blue gave up, knowing there is a spy

"Who do you suspect it is?" Yellow squeaked, not liking the idea of betrayal.

"I don't think it's Gold or Crystal, they despise Giovanni. Silver is his father, but Giovanni just stated that they are enemies. Yellow, of course, it's not you unless you were muttering the plan in your sleep which is unlikely. But my main suspects are Blue and Red," Green answered.

"I swear Green, what do you have against me?" Blue asked, but she smiled. Men are just too easy to tell. She knows he only suspects Red, just using her to distract Red.

"Nothing, so you two, spill," Green says.

"Aw come on Green, I thought we are buddies," Red replied.

"It's not you Red, it's your pitiful "friends"," Green said. Yellow's eyes were wide and Blue giggled.

"Green… You know I didn't know," Red answered defensively.

"I know, but you know better that they could be easily be influenced or give up fighting," Green said.

Red knew it. The pleading in her voice. Yes, Misty and Brock called him few days ago. Red closed his eyes and told his real friends the story of what he told Misty and Brock.

**Flashback**

Red turned on his computer and quickly to see if he seen any calls from Misty or Brock. As if on cue, Misty started to call him.

"Hi Red!" Misty said as her face appeared in front of the computer. Brock was beside her, waving.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Red asked. Misty and Brock looked at each other.

"We ran away from our gym and went underground to talk to you," Brock answered. Red sighed in relief.

"Good, is everyone in town safe?" Red asked.

"Red, you know they are being tortured with these cruel commands," Misty answered.

"Darn them, but don't worry, our plan will succeed," red said.

"uh Red, you never told us your plans with your other friends," Brock said.

"Well, that's because they are part of it," Red answered nervously.

"So we are nothing in the plan, we are the gymleaders in our region!" Misty snapped, which shocked red.

"I'm sorry" Red started to say.

"Can we please do something," Misty pleaded, with her eyes shining.

"Uh…. I don't think they will mind telling the gymleaders," Red started to say.

"Is that a yes," Brock said, grinning.

"Maybe," Red said, smiling back.

"Thanks Red! I love you so much!" Misty cheered, but then gasped and blushed.

Red blushed, while Brock was laughing. No girl ever close to him ever said that. Sure fan girls will say it to hi,, but his closest friends? He wouldn't ever think that either Misty, Blue, Crystal, or Yellow would ever say it even though they are very close.

"Okay here is the plan, an army from Hoenn will attack the guards everywhere in the regions. We, the pokedex holders will invade the we will face Giovonni," Red sputtered.

"And we will help the army and attack the guards," Brock said.

**Flashback ends.**

"Red, you just got charmed by a girl!" a voiced called out.

"You guys can come out now," Yellow said.

Crystal, Gold, and Silver reluctantly revealed themselves. Crystal face was red, from being caught by the seniors. Silver face was emotionless, but was hurt from Blue who was hiding something from him. But Gold was laughing hard when he heard the story of Red got charmed by an ugly gym leader. Misty was hot, but her looks are too old, not cute as Yellow and not stunning like Blue.

"Okay, we know Red did something stupid, big deal. Even champions like him can make mistakes," Blue said, avoiding Red's eyes.

"But girls? Red is the last person I expect to fall from love!" Gold said, finally bawling with laughter. Green shook his head in disbelief, agreeing with Gold.

"Ah, don't worry Crystal, we would have told you sooner," Yellow told Crystal.

"Thanks senior Yellow," Crystal answered.

"So when we meet Professor Oak, we will discuss a new plan," Green announced.

**Ruby**

"Ruby~ Ten more minutes!" Sapphire squealed.

"Yeah I know, you are checking time every minute," Ruby replied. He still can't believe how excited Sapphire is.

"I just can't wait!" Sapphire said.

"Can't wait for another dangerous battle?" Ruby couldn't help but answered. Sapphire stared at him.

"Don't worry Ruby, I will be fine. We have the seniors!" Sapphire squealed again. Ruby shook his head, smiling of how Sapphire is happy.

"Is there any other reason you are joyful about?" Ruby asked.

"I could battle them, train with them, and even get to know their adventures. I heard they already defeated Team Rocket and the powerful Lance and the masked ice," Sapphire answered.

"I hope some of them are interested in contest or atleast know some fashion," Ruby whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Sapphire asked a little too loudly.

"Nothing Sapphire," Ruby answered.

"Okay whatever," Sapphire said as she swing vines and played with her pokemon. Ruby relaxed and watched her. He smiled as he brushed Nana's fur. He told something to his pokemons. He said a great battle will start soon, and he said he will once more try to protect Sapphire.

"I have to do it or I won't forgive myself," Ruby whispered.

"What did you say?" Sapphire asked.

"Nothing!" Ruby answered once again.

So how is it. Okay to answer someone's question, maybe. Maybe there will be Lucky shipping. I don't know. Or maybe there will be Oldrival. I was planning to not put romance, but maybe I will put some when it comes to and individual part for a dexholder. If you want lucky, then you can ask. I don't mind putting shippings. Ok see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: T_T I am soo sad that I might stop this story….

Crystal: What's wrong FlowJ?

Me: No one is really reviewing… except for my wonderful friend WBluver. Please review our stories!

Crystal: *sweatdrops* Ummm we are talking about you.

Me: Oh yeah! Okay I am much better and I will update more often now!

Crystal: You better and she doesn't own the Pokemon Special. If she did, we are all doomed.

Me: Oi!

**Arriving to Hoenn Crystal's POV**

Ah… the warm breeze is coming… Makes me miss my home… But it is in ashes burnt down by Team Rocket. I stretched my arms and legs as we are in dock in ten minutes. I wanted to take a last look on the ocean and on this beautiful boat. I took a deep breath and let the refreshing wind blow through my hair. I closed my eyes as I felt the breeze… Click. Huh? What was that noise… click Click… Next thing I knew I heard Gold yelping and tumbled down the stairs.

"Ouch Silver! What was that for?" Gold groaned.

"Because you were taking pictures of Crystal, I am suspecting you are being perverted again," Silver answered. I glared at Gold. Not this again I thought as my temper was rising… Why the heck would he want to picture me…

"I still have the camera!" Gold squealed like a girl and clutched it. I was about to kick it, but Gold motioned me to stop. His expression turned serious. It was so serious that I let my guard down.

"Hey… I want to keep memories of our adventure together Crys, let me please?" Gold pleaded.

"Hmph, fine, but erased the embarrassing ones," I told him. I cheered and went back inside. I sighed, what a kid…

"Actually Crystal, the camera is his collection of pictures. The pictures are for his comparison of beauties and uglies… I think he placed you in the ugly section," Silver whispered. What the…. Then it clicked me. Rage was boiling inside me…

"3…2…1… there is that argument I was predicting," Silver muttered to himself as I blasted through the stairs and broke through the door.

Red POV

I was just having a good conversation with Yellow, but someone has to be there to ruin it… Right?

"Gold you are an idiot! Why *crash* you *glass cracks* lied to me!" Crystal bellowed.

"I had no idea that I _charmed _you! Besides can't I do something fun besides having lots of stress weighed on my shoulders?" Gold asked.

"Why the heck am I am in that list of yours!" Crystal screamed as we came down to the quarrel.

"Woah! What's going on here?" I asked as I came between the two.

"He is being a stupid insane jerk! We are in a middle of a crisis and he begins to have a collection of his pervert pictures!"

"We can have a break…"

"Guys please stop," yellow said. Every eyes fell on her. Even Crystal gaped at her. Yellow was uh… more dressier…I think that's the word. She was wearing a dark blue jacket. Under it is a light blue knee length dress. Her hear is neatly combed without a ponytail. Now if you ask me, she should quit battling and be in one of those poke ads.

Gold was the first one to act. "This… is the best… sight…I… have… ever…seen" He started to take lots of pictures. I stood there, mouth wide open.

Blue came out of nowhere giggling. "Now boys, don't be a pervert when I say this… Yellow is more _womanly _then we all thought…" Blue started to say when all the boys eyes started to look down at Yellow's…. SLAP

"Ouch!" we all said. (except for Silver who closed his eyes, wait where did he and Green came from?)

"I said don't be perverted!' Blue scowled. That's when we noticed Blue's outfit. She was wearing a light blue tank top with dark blue shorts. She had a golden belt and bracelet.

"Nice clothes," I commented. I hope they were the right words. Yellow was red the whole time… I wonder if she is okay. Blue was beaming and grinning… I can't really handle a shine like that.

"Yeah… What a sudden change," Green muttered.

"This is the best sight I ever seen!" Gold repeated himself over again as he took pictures of Blue and yellow. I could see Crystal in back, looking… depressed?

My thoughts were interrupted when the announcer called out the arrival.

Yellow squealed, "I can't wear this to the juniors!"

"Don't worry sweetie! You look cute!"

"But I don't want to make a scene… We are supposed to be the leaders!"

"Leaders who are cute and hot!"

"Pesky woman,"

"*glare* Ahem I think it's ok."

You should do it!"

"Wait…we should let one beauty to join our club…"

"No… please…

Sapphire POV

THEY ARE HERE! THE BOAT ARRIVED AND I AM IN FRONT OF IT! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE OUR SEMPAIS!

"RUBY! THEY ARE HERE!" I yelled.

"*puff* Why do you run so fast?" Ruby muttered.

The ladder flopped down. People were climbing down… I gasped as I saw the mighty heroes .The first was friendly looking. He wore red white outfit with a Pikachu on this shoulder. Next came a cold looking guy. He has spiky brown hair with a look you can't miss. That's when Ruby gasped. Two uh girly girls came down. One was insultingly gorgeous and the second one has to have the nerve to look innocent and cute looking. The last two boys came down, I could tell the first one is trouble with that smirk in his face. The red hair boy is a lot like the spiky boy. The third one is another girly sissy. She had to have Ruby's style of clothes. Red jacket with black shirt and red shorts. Her boots and hat is what Ruby will die for.. wait why am I jealous!?

"Hello guys! We are the kanto and johto pokedexholders. And we are looking for the hoenn juniors." The black hair boy asked. Ruby and I both squealed.

"that would be us!" we both said.

"Fantastic! I could already tell one has fashion too!" the insulting brown woman commented. Ruby scratched his head and answered "thanks." NANI! Is that old hag flirting with the young Ruby?!

"Where did you get that belt? Oh how is your dress knitted blonde cutie? Ah that cap and boots are to die for!" Ruby blurted his fashion sense. The old hag twirled her hair and place her hand in one hip like those models do to pose. Ugh that's disgusting.

"Well believe it or not, it's store bought. We just look very good in it," the ugly one answered.

"Aw come one Blue," the red bootie said. Ew

"I actually don't like this," the blondie squeaked. I actually felt sorry for her, it seems like she was forced to do it.

"We are getting sidetracked hags!" I said.

"Hmph fine," the one called Blue pouted. We walked down to the professor birch office. As we were walking all of us were talking right away.

I came to know that Red, Green, and Silver love to battle. Gold does too, but he was chatting with the old hag and weird blondie. I couldn't help to notice that Ruby awfully likes the blondie and the old hag AND the red bootie too much.

"Earth to Sapphire? I asked what happened after you guys figured there is a red and blue jewel?" Red asked. I explained the rest, keeping my eye on Ruby.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: T_T What did I do?

Gold: What happened FlowJ?

Me: I accidently created an OCC…

Gold: does this mean I get to date Blue or Yellow? ^_^

Me: I am too sad to care… T_T I made sapphire into a jealous girl…

Gold: sapphire can handle herself, now let's arrange my date :P

Me: *sniff* Just say it and I will let you

Gold: Yes! She doesn't own us but I would love it!

**Ruby POV**

Blue, Crystal, and even Yellow are fun! They are so cute and pretty, I bet they do look good in my clothes! Yes, I better start knitting right away after the battle. During our trip to Professor Birch, we decided to have a little talk. But that turned into a deep discussion. I got to know the three stylish girls!

Blue is very funny and has a sad past. Just like me! She became a different person, like I did. So I really like her. Yellow is adorable of how she blushes and very shy. I agree on how there shouldn't be lots of fighting going on. Crystal is a master catcher. With those clothes, she can do all those tricks! Gold is just tagging us along, but I heard he defeated the mask ice.

"So how old are you Ruby?" Blue asked.

"I am twelve," I answered. Yellow and Crystal giggled.

"You seem very mature though!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Really? Gosh thanks!" I replied, blushing. It's weird when you get this feeling when you get compliment from goddesses. Blue pinched my cheeks and giggled. "Ouch," I said as I rubbed them.

"You are so cute! I just wish there were some boys like you!" Blue squealed. My face turned red.

Yellow giggled, holding my hand gently. "I hope we aren't too weird…"

"No! You guys are actually fun!" I blurted out too quickly.

"Of course they are, "Gold pointed out. The girls laughed again. But Crystal seem to get the wrong idea. She kicked him hard and Gold yelped and ran off.

"So is that your girlfriend behind us?" Crystal asked.

"Not really…" I started to say.

"Awwww! Ruby has a girlfriend! That girl seems strong and fierce!" Blue teased.

"you got that right," I answered.

"So it's true…" Yellow smiled.

"No… we are just great friends," I stammered.

"Don't worry Ruby, we are just teasing. Anyway, is this how you comb the pokemon's hair so it would be smooth?" Blue asked. She combed her jigglypuff perfectly, now it looked cute.

"yep! Her coat will be shiny again," I added. Blue thanked me as we were in front of the Professor's door.

**Sapphire's POV**

Darn those girls. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! All they do is giggle and talk. And they have the nerve to pinch Ruby's cheek and hold his hand! I wonder what's their problem when they are old hags! But they blonde one seems my age… Noo! That can't be, she is our sempai. But the red bootie is only a year older than us. While that old hag is turning seventeen. Ugh. Ruby, that idiot who just told them that we were only good friends! After what all we have been through! He better not fall for them. Oh what am I thinking. After tis then it will be all over. But they are my sempais who saved their region.

As we entered, there were lots of gym leaders, champions, elite fours, and others I think are recruits. The old hag Blue face turned serious.

"Ok you guys are here, I am sorry what has happened," my father said.

"You can't sorry something that would have a happened and that already had," Blue answered coldly. NANI?! How dare that old hag…

"But we thank you sympathy," Red added. My father nodded and motioned us to follow him. We were brought to a room with a big mat of the region Johto and Kanto. There was a dark green map on the ground, basically the whole room is the map. There was a table in the middle of the room for 16 people. 9 of us (dexholders) and 4 gymleaders sat down. The others were Hoenn Elite four and my father with his assistant.

"Okay everyone so we agreed on.." my father started to say.

"That won't work," Green interrupted.

"What do you suggest?" Wallace asked.

"We received a letter from the madman himself," Gold answered, turning serious.

"He already knows our plan, thanks to Red," the special woman added. Red sulked down at his seat.

My father frowns, and rubbed his head. "So we are getting is that his army is now prepared as ever, twice the guard. And now he is probably spying us in this minute?" Red nodded with a guilty look. Everyone sighed as they slouched down our chairs.

"So what do you expect us to do?" Steven Stone asked.

"That's the point, we don't know what to do," Silver answered.

"We have an army, so what does it matter if they have an army that is totally ready?" I asked. Who cares? An army battle with tons of pokemons battling, that won't be bad…

"The point is, Sapphire, they know how we will attack, our weakness, and with lots of confidence. It just doesn't work that way, they have the _advantage." _Blue explained. I stung a tongue at her and shrugged. Ruby elbowed me.

"So that means we won't attack with the army?" Whitney asked.

"Probably, we just need to do what Red did not tell the spies," Yellow answered. I really hate how those girls know the answer.

"I told them every single detail," Red barely whispered.

Green mutter, "That's going to be hard then,"

"Why won't we just do this? We will train more recruits, until few weeks or a month. Team Rocket might lose their guard for a while. Or we could just do a surprise attack. Send him a letter a fight of one on one. And when he is losing, an army will attack the guards with no orders." Ruby blurted as he stood up. I gave him a thumbs up sign, but the old hag jumped in the air and hugged him. Her skinny arms wrapped around Ruby's neck! I could feel my temper boiling. But not as much when the red bootie came up and put her arm on Ruby's right shoulder and said "Smart plan!" Ruby was blushing… HARD!

"That is the best and well thought plan Ruby!" Blue squealed as she squeezed him.

"Uh, thanks!" Ruby squeaked. DID HE JUST SQUEAK?! His face is red as a tomato. I bet my expression is scary because Gold and Red were trying to avoid me. And Yellow seems intimated.

Silver Pov

That kid has some sense. Enough to make Blue delighted and hug him. She used to that on me and Red. I actually felt sorry for the kid, he is being pampered by the girls, even Yellow. I was thinking how his plan might work, and it seems it might able to work.

And the person who will face Giovanni one on one will be me. I need to face him so I could get answers. I need to know why I was kidnapped, and why is he against me. I need to face him, as my father. Does he really care for me?

My thoughts were interrupted of Sapphire's complaints. I was in front of the door, and she stepped out with this blue hair lady. I walked away so I won't eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it to hear this.

"Is it about Ruby again?"

"yes! I think he is forgetting bout me and falling for the old hags!"

"Don't worry, he loves you remember? Keep that in mind whenever you feel jealous."

"But it seems like the old hags are going to confess their feelings... i think Ruby will consider to them instead of me... Look at them, they are fun and gorgeous. Who won't fall for them?"

That's when I walked out where I can't hear them and stopped.

**Okay…. This is the special part for every pokespe character, this one for Red. ^^**

Red POV

Ah…. I just made the worst mistake ever. I made the whole plan fail and lost my friend's trust. My real friends. Green, Blue and Yellow are my real friends. But because of my density, I failed as a member of the dexholder. But that kid Ruby made it happen to make everything good again. All of the girls adores him…

Sigh. When will this nightmare end? I punched my pillow, but I heard a knock in my door.

"You guys need some sleep for tomorrow," the professor said as he went to knock all doors. I sighed once more, but I heard a knock in my door again.

"I will go sleep soon," I answered. Instead, Gold came inside.

"You got a problem?" Gold asked.

"Of course," I answered solemnly.

"What's yours?"

"What's yours?

"Feeling guilty,"

"Feeling jealous,"

We looked at each other and laughed.

"why are you guilty?" Gold asked.

"Because I am the one who ruined the plan."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Red. You accomplished of being the champion, you defeated team rocket, and you helped me defeat the masked ice." Gold blabbered. I smiled at the encouragement.

"Why are jealous?" I asked.

"Because of Ruby! He is taking all the girls!" Gold whined. I chuckled.

"come one Gold. Seriously?" I laughed.

Gold's face became serious. "Yellow also seems attracted to him… And I probably am attracted to her as well…"

"What?!" I shouted. Gold blushed, which meant it was true. "I thought you liked crystal!"

"Well, I have a small crush on Crystal, but I am uh… very attracted to Yellow" Gold stammered. I poked him and smiled.

"well gold, just admit that you are going to try your best for her and uh why do you like her?" I answered.

"Oh Red! It will take years for you to understand this!" Gold smirked as he left the room.

"Oi!" I shouted. Whatever, looks like we have our personal problems.

**Wow… I just figured this out while I was writing .I love RubyxBlue! Don't worry Franticshippers, I will always will be a Franticshipper! But please for few chapters can it be BluexRuby or YellowxRuby? Weird pairings are revealed. Ambershipping is one of my favorites! :D But this story has all shippings. There will be BluexGreen (lots of them) silverxcrystal (sometimes) goldxcrystal (main crystal ships) but the most would be RubyxBluxYellowxSapphire. If you don't like it then please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Yellow: You have been long for a long time...

Me: Awwwww! My cute Yellow missed me! I love you too! (starts to hug)

Yellow: *startled* I am quite excited of what happens next, as you see. We don't belong to FlowJ.

Me: I know you want me! *squeezes harder*

**Preparing of Ruby's Plan: Normal Pov**

The 16 leaders, sat down on their chairs and started to have a deep discussion.

"Who is going to face Giovanni alone?"

"Do we even need an army now since Team Rocket already knows about them? They would triple senses!"

"Will he even accepts the challenge?"

Silver, was getting more agitated as the questions turned to arguments. Heat started to rise, and some particular person grew tense. Crystal glanced back at the irratated silver, with a worried look. Gold, who also noticed sligtly shook his head as if to say, have patience. But Silver doesn't have any patience anymore. He needs to shout out his declaration. And he tried to be calm and say it normaly, but in war, you can't be calm.

"Alright! I will answer some questions you asked! I will face Giovanni himself! He is my father and I need to face him! No one else may interfere. The plan will work perfectly. It will hopefully drive his attention away." Silver bellowed. There was a silence. Silver cleared is throat, and sat down.

"It could work," Ruby said. Silver stared at him.

"Giovanni would most appreciate his son battling him. Giving him answers and enjoying himself. It will drive his attention, but even without Giovanni leading, Team Rocket is still there. They would still be ready to attack and defend. True, they will probably wait for Giovanni was of brilliant plan of his, but Silver can handle himself," Ruby explained. The members started to whispered. Blue linked Ruby's arm and raised her hand in agreement. Soon Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Sapphire, Silver, Whitney, and Red nodded.

"It's still risky, but I guess I'll take it," Steven Stone sighed.

"I'm pround, son" Norman answered.

"I think I have something to add," Green interrupted.

"Aw, Green. You always have to ruin the moment," Blue groaned as she stuck her toungue at Green. Green muttered pesky woman and Silver gave him his death glare.

"But I think we should tell the others of Plan C, Proffesor Birch and Yellow." Green told them. 

"There's Plan C? Since when?" Gold asked.

"Since Yellow, Proffersor Birch, and I secretly planned ahead after we made Plan A and B." Green answered.

"So what is this secret Plan?" Blue questioned, with obvious confusion.

"It's simple, there won't be an army..." Yellow started to say in a quite voice.

"So you tricked us?" Sapphire asked in a harsh tone. Yellow winced.

"Let her finish," her father said.

"The "army" is actually us, the people in this room. An army may be effective, but we aren't sending people with pokemon to battle and risk being tortured or... putting to death penalty." Yellow explained with a hesitant remark.

"Who needs an army? When we, gymleader, champions, and heroes are together? Besides, us pokedexholders has defeated many teams and evil villains," Green commented.

"Still, we are talking about hundreds of Team Rocket grunts and traitors back at the regions. Do you really think we can face that?" Wallace pointed out.

"How about this army thing? More than half of pokemon users are children! Adults spend their time helping their kids and pokemons! Not to battle unless they want to grow up to be champions or professors!" Professor Birch challenged. Dead silence.

"What we are saying is that it's a bit too dangerous to put them out their. We know what they do to people who resist to them..." Yellow whispered breaking the silence. "Would you let your child go and try to rebel against the team rocket when you know you might never see them again. We don't want these kids to know that Pokemon battles can be this serious and deadly. They are supposed to be fun, peaceful, and to their joy. And your pokemon, friends, is going to fight to the death with another pokemon. And it is a certain that pokemons will... die," Yellow said, leaving the last word with all of her strength. No one was ready to speak.

"This is war, and we are defending the peaceful people and pokemon. And our main point is to get back that peace in Kanto and Johto," Professor Birch delcared as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I don't want my child to go out there. I know what they will do, and that is my nightmare. But I know what she is capable of. And it is very hard to let go." he to a look at Sapphire with a sad smile.

"Oh dad," Sapphire whispered and ran up to him and embraced him.

**Yellow's POV**

I couldn't help but let the tears fall out. I can't let families to break up like this. As I witnessed a touching care from Sapphire and Professor Birch, I am determined to get back those who suffered. I couldn't but to think of how are the pokemons feel. Their friends being tortured and them being there to watch and being a slave to Team Rocket... It's awful, but not death penalty... No. WE are going to stop them. And we need to train. I wiped my tears. Blue came up to me with some mixture of emotions.

" Seriously Yellow? A secret plan with the professor and Green? And you didn't even tell me?! Since when you and Green become good friends?" Blue asked with twisted of jealousy and hurt of betryal.

"Sorry Blue, it was just a coincidence that I was there. And Green and I are just friends, nothing more. And I thought you liked Red," I answered with confusion. She always seems to flirt with him, which is why I seem to be jealous. Especially with Ruby, but I seem to flirt too!

"Yeah, yeah Yellow. And girl! I liked Green ever since we went to vacation with the pokedex holders! He's so cute and stubborn. But Ruby is also cute! Oh~ I am in love with two!" Blue giggled. I sighed as I reminded her that she is older than Ruby.

**Gold's POV**

"Dude, that's not cool," I said as Green glared at me.

"Green, Gold just jealous that you had a time and thing with Yellow," Red snickered. I blushed, but glared at him. That seemed to crack him up more.

"Yellow is a good person to talk with secrets. She understands and knows the situation really well with good negative and positve points," Green answered.

"I don't care about that situation! Was there any other time when you... you know... hang out with Yellow?" I asked as I took a huge sip from my soda with jealousy.

"Yeah, in my bed," Green answered with a smirk as I spat out the soda I dranked.

"Don't scare me!" I yelled as Green ad Red burst out laughing.

"Isn't she too innocent for you Gold?" red asked.

"No way,"Gold said as he walked away. Gold already got his answer the was looking for. He found two new rivals, for a battlle of love.

**I didn't update for awhile! Please review and tell me what you think. And yes, there are one sided love and crack shippings. Don't worry, it's just small flirts at first. Now, I revealed crushes! ^^ But I like a little drama, so there are love squares. :) If you like confirmed shippings, then I will tell you only this. Franticshipping Rulez! ;) **


End file.
